<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facts by kayr0ss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179278">Facts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss'>kayr0ss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Studying, They're dating I love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana, upon noticing that Akko's attention was drifting away from the textbook, decides to help her stay focused by sharing the most interesting set of facts.</p><p>[Diakko, established (baby) relationship, Studying (TM), f-fluff,,,...]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Facts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you know that swine are unable to tilt their heads upwards and look at the sky?”</p><p>“No way!” Akko blinked, concern etched across her face as she leaned forward on the picnic table they were studying at.</p><p>It was an overcast afternoon in Luna Nova and as much as Akko <em>pleaded</em> for a day out to town, Diana had set her foot down and said <em>no.</em> Midterms were coming up and she <em>will</em> get Akko to read her notes as though her grades depended on it.</p><p>Because, well, they did.</p><p>Their compromise was that they would study out in the gardens, underneath the trees where the sunlight was mellow, and the breeze was cool.</p><p>“They really can’t?” Akko’s brows were knit together, looking at her hands with a forlorn expression. “Kami-sama, I feel so <em>bad</em> for them.”</p><p>Diana watched discreetly as Akko stared down to her notes in thought. Feeling bad. About the pigs. She was still fidgety, but she was at least staying seated. In her time with Akko, she had discovered a few things, here and there, about the excitable brunette. First of which was that she was by no means <em>stupid.</em> It was easy to think of her that way, but she just learned a little differently from others.</p><p>And Diana had silently promised to facilitate these conditions to help her.</p><p>This meant a few adjustments on her end as well. Despite her preference for the controlled environment that was the library, Diana had learned to manage her attention in more… <em>lively</em> locations. Even the kitchens. All so that Akko could reach for a fresh batch of brownie-edge crisps an arms-length away. She also discovered that little trinkets to fidget with helped Akko quite a bit, and so there were many back-and-forth trips to Constanze, who was more than happy to assist if it meant getting Akko to <em>stop playing with her tools.</em></p><p>But these small steps had compounded into big ones, helping her form working study habits which were wonderfully reflected by her marks.</p><p>Diana traced her fingertips along the edges of her own book, smiling wistfully at a memory of Akko, holding up her first ‘A’ with a grin as radiant as sunbeams. She had thanked her profusely, but Diana didn’t see the need for it. All she did was help a bit—it was still Akko who did all the studying.</p><p>But she looked over to the opposite end of the table and saw that Akko was still frowning to herself, evidently distracted. “Pigs have the right to see the sky.” She muttered in despair.</p><p>“How about I share another one?” Diana gently offered.</p><p>Akko perked up immediately.</p><p>At some point in their friendship, Akko shared a fond memory of her father. He would always come by her room whenever she was studying, peeking in through the doorway to see how she was. He’d smile and say ‘hello’ if she was doing okay, but on other evenings—the more difficult ones—he’d come inside and tell her a little fun fact.</p><p>“Did you know that a snail can sleep for three years?”</p><p>Akko would either laugh, smile in wonder, or outright gawk—but it always helped to stave away the frustration of being stuck inside for some reading.</p><p>“I didn’t even know they lived that long!”</p><p>Diana decided to put her impressive repertoire of facts to use and pick the habit up herself.</p><p>“Some of the larger ones live for around a decade,” the blonde witch supplied, happy to observe that Akko was beginning to relax again. “How about this one,” she set down her quill, deciding now was a good time to take a break as any. “Sea otters hold hands as they sleep so they don’t float away from one another.”</p><p>“Oh that is <em>adorable</em>!”</p><p>So was the way she had pressed her hands against her cheek, eyes widening in excitement, but Diana opted to keep that to herself.</p><p>“Did you know that butterflies have gustatory receptors at the bottom of their feet?”</p><p>“You mean they taste with their feet?” Akko blinked, then shrugged. “That’s valid.”</p><p>The reaction made Diana chuckle. Readings forgotten, she felt the stiff muscles of her shoulders grow loose and easy to the sound of Akko laughing with her.</p><p>
  <em>Did you know that whenever you laugh…</em>
</p><p>Diana watched gently as Akko shared her own favorite facts from her father. She was so vivid, so <em>alive</em>, and the afternoon sun and foliage only served to emphasize how lovely Akko looked from her perspective.</p><p>…<em>my heart jumps the slightest bit?</em></p><p>“We’re getting a bit side-tracked, though.” The blonde prodded the conversation back towards studying. “Just a little more.”</p><p>Akko pouted. “<em>Mou</em>, Diana. One more? Please?”</p><p>Diana hummed in contemplation.</p><p>“Did you know that you can’t move your eyebrows when you smile?”</p><p>“Huh?” Akko blinked, and immediately—<em>as predicted</em>—she had flashed Diana the brightest, most breath-taking of smiles. It looked a little funny when she began to wiggle her eyebrows, and Diana couldn’t help the snicker that broke through.</p><p>“Hey! That wasn’t a fact!”</p><p>“No, I apologize.” Diana was still hiding her grin behind her hand, reaching out to brush their fingers together for all of half a second. With fondness in her heart, she chuckled—</p><p>“I just wanted to see you smile.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Cute little a idea got from seeing a wholesome meme! Hope you guys like it and are having a good day. Dedicating this little drabble to my friends who might a need a pick-me-up today or any day. Thank you for reading!</p><p>A/N 2 for my fellow Filipinos: ok guys may joke ako hahahah so ilang sinoman?</p><p>Ilang sinuman?</p><p>Walong sinuman ang nabubuhay para sa sarili lamang,.,.,. hahahHAHAHAHH</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>